


Snake's Skin

by cinnamon_bun_trash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Friends to Enemies, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_bun_trash/pseuds/cinnamon_bun_trash
Summary: You are a pure blood that comes from a family of Slitheryns. Your family has a bias against muggle borns, but what happens when you befriend one?
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Reader, Original Character(s)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 1  
Hogwarts Express

“Hurry boys, we don’t want your sister to miss the train!” A woman calls out to identical little boys holding her hands.

The family rushes through the crowded train station looking for platforms 9 and 10. People handing over tickets and boarding trains happened around them. However, none paid attention to the muggle world around them. A girl and her father lead them through with all the girl’s luggage being pushed by them. Finally reaching platforms 9 3/4 they barely miss hitting another family. 

“Weasly,” The father says coldly.

“Adams,” The other family’s father says warmly, gesturing for them to go.

The father runs with his daughter through the wall to be met with an even more crowded station. Soon the mother and two boys come through too. They walk around looking at all the other families hugging goodbye. First years hugging their moms and dads, 7th years being hugged by their moms and dads. The train whistle blew and the Adams knew it was time to part. 

“Oh, my baby!” The woman hugs you daughter, “Now, you won’t be alone, so don’t you worry. I know you’ll make lots of friends.” 

“You’re the one worried mum.” you say while her mother kisses her cheek repeatedly.

“I know but still.” you reply, kissing your cheek one more time.

Your father pulls you in for a tight hug, “Don’t go running around with any mudbloods.”

“I know father,” You say.

“Ok good.” He kisses the top of her head once.

“Father what if I don’t get sorted into Slitheryn?” You fear.

“You won’t.” He says as if he was the sorting hat himself, “Our family have been Slitheryns since the beginning of Hogwarts.”

The train whistle blows once more. All of the students start to board the train to find a seat with their friends. You hug her family once more and say goodbye to your little brothers as they wave goodbye back. 

You walk up the aisle to see every seat filled with laughing kids. The train whistle blows one more time and starts moving. You get disheartened, believing that you’ll have to stand the rest of the train ride alone. However, you keep looking. Each seat is filled with students from different houses. A few more carts over you finally find a seat. When you look inside you saw two boys. One with fire red hair and another with blond curls. 

“May I sit here?” You ask.

The boys take a second to look at each other and shrug.

“Of course!” Says the boy with red hair.

You smile and take a seat next to him. You saw the rolling hills pass by as the train moved. Nobody spoke for a few moments. It was silent until the boy with red hair cleared his throat which made the other two look at him.

“So I’m William Weasly, but you can call me Billy.” He smiled.

“Oh, well I’m (y/n) Adams.” You returned.

“You’re from the Adams family?” Billy questioned, “I know you’ll be a Slitheryn for sure.”

You smiled at his remark, “Which house do you think you’ll be sorted into?”

“Both my parents were Gryffiondors, so I’m hoping to follow.”

“Too bad, we could have been close,” you turn to the curly haired boy, “And what’s your name?”

“I’m Benji Harris,” He said quietly, “And I don’t really know what house I’ll be in.”

“Why not? Are your parents from two separate houses?” you ask.

“No, my parents are. What do you call them. Muggles.” Benji said.

“Oh,” the other two said but in completely different ways. You sounded disgusted, while Billy was excited.

“Really! I’ve never met a muggle born before!” Billy exclaimed.

“Yes’ well I’m a pure blood.” you raised your head.

“What’s a pure blood?” Benji questioned.

“It means that my family are all witches and wizards for centuries.” you scoffed.

Billy sees Benji look ashamed and speaks up, “I’m a pure blood too, but my family doesn’t believe in that anyway.”

Benji looks less ashamed after what Billy said. It went quiet for a few minutes before Benji started looking between the other two. He shifted in his seat and would open his mouth then close it. You saw that Benji wanted to say something and told him to spit it out.

“I just- I wondered- well I-” Benji paused for a moment, “What’s magic like? I’ve never even known magic existed before I got my letter.”

Billy was about to say something but you beat him to it, “Magic is like nothing you will ever see, there is nothing you can compare it to because it just is. Magic is wonderful, it can heal and grow. However, if you aren’t careful it can turn evil, full of hatred and pain. But to live without magic would be a crime.” 

“What an extraordinary way to describe it.” Billy said in awe.

“It sounds like magic is it’s own creature.” Benji gasps, “Like it’s a life of its own.”

You indulge in the praise, “Well you wouldn’t be wrong.”

After that you completely forgot about Benji being muggle born. You still kept what her father had said to her in mind but you made an exception for Benji at that moment. The three of you went into depth about magic and Hogwarts. It was hours of jokes and teaching before you were interrupted.

“Anything from the trolly?” A sweet lady pushing a trolly full of candy asks.

“I’m set thank you,” Billy says to the lady.

“I didn’t even know there would be a place to buy food here.” Benji mumbles.

Your parents gave you enough money to buy half the trolly in case you couldn’t make any friends. And even though one of your new friends was a mudblood you still felt bad that they would go so long without eating. So you reached above your head for your suitcase to get a bit of money. 

“I’ll take a pack of Berties Botts’, 3 chocolate frogs and three licorice wands please.” You walked up to the trolly.

The lady handed you the candy and walked off to the next seat. The boys looked disappointed to not get anything but when you handed them each a chocolate frog and a licorice wand they lit up. 

“My friends call me (y/n/n) by the way.”


	2. Sorting

After a long ride the train comes to a slow stop. The sun went down long ago and the stars have come out to light up the sky. You walk off the train in your robes and immediately hear a loud voice calling for all first years. You look over to see a giant man with a big fluffy beard calling you over. You follow the other first years over to him while the upperclassmen pass by.

He introduces himself as Hagrid the gatekeeper and starts to walk away waving for you to follow him. You walk a little ways until you meet with the black sea. There are lots of small boats with lanterns and oars in them. You look at Billy and Benji silently asking if they would share a boat. They smile back as their answer.

Billy gets in first the boat wobbling while he does. He then sticks out his hand to help you in. You put your foot in to find your balance and once you do you put in the other. As you sit at the front of the boat and grab the lantern Billy helps Benji in. The two boys grab the oars and push off the shore, floating on the water next to the other first years.

It was a long ride that never seemed to end. You tried to look into the sea with your lantern, you swore you could see a face smiling at you but it was only for a second so you’re not sure it actually happened. Eventually you see the Hogwarts castle. 

“Wow,” You hear behind you, “I’ve never seen anything like this.”

You turn around to see Benji and Billy in absolute awe. You smile for a second but quickly look away. It’s magnificent you think but you don’t let it be expressed. Hagrid leads you to the shore and helps bring in the boats. You set the lantern down when you get to shore and carefully step out so as to not get your shoes wet. While you wait for Billy and Benji to get out a girl with freckles comes up to you.

“Your (y/n) Adams right?” 

“Yes, and you are?” 

“I’m Elizabeth!” She says proudly, “From the Chloros Family.”  
“Yeah I remember you from that dinner the Malfoy’s had.” You say vaguely remembering her.

“Exactly! You see I was thinking since we will both be Slitheryn’s we should stick together.” She explains.

“And why would I agree to that?”

“Well I know a lot of upperclassmen because of my older brother.” She tries to convince you.

You think about it for a little bit. You know as a fact she’s just using you to gain popularity, but on the other hand it would be nice to know the upperclassmen. Do you Really need her though.You were family friends with the Malfoy’s so gaining popularity won’t be difficult but on the other hand it would be nice to have someone willing to do anything for you. 

“Fine,” You agree.

“REALLY! I mean thank you.” 

“On the condition you do everything I say.”

“Of course!” She says with no hesitation, “Anything!”

You smugly say, “Good.”

You looked back to see Benji and Billy off the boat and think they are no longer useful to you. You start walking away with Elizabeth on your heels. Pushing through everyone you find yourself at the front of the group, just as you should be. You head through the main entrance of Hogwarts, walk through the hallways, go up a staircase to find a huge closed door. The group stops for a moment taking their surroundings, when you hear your name being called.

“(y/n/n)” you see Billy and Benji pushing through the crowd to you. 

You try to look away but Elizabeth asks if you know who they were.

“(y/n/n) why did you walk away?” Billy asks.

You freeze for a moment. The answer was because you were only using them for entertainment and now that you were to be sorted you couldn’t be associated with other houses, especially a mudblood. But you couldn’t say that. Although you were only using them you would feel bad to say that to their faces.

“W-well,” You take in a breath to calm yourself, “William since you are a Gryffindor we are now enemies, and Benjamin I don’t know what house you’ll be in but I can say for certain it won’t be Slitheryn. So good luck.” You finish and turn around to seem like you were ignoring them but in reality you didn’t want to see their expressions.

“Go figure.” You hear Billy whisper with anger in his voice.

Elizabeth turns to you, “You actually talked with them?” she scoffs.

“Only for entertainment on the train,” You half lie.

As she giggles a tall woman wearing green comes down to introduce herself.

“Hello, I am Professor McGonagall. Now behind those doors is where you will be sorted into your house. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slitheryn, and Hufflepuff. Your house will be like family. Now shall we begin?” With a fick of her wrist and her wand the doors open up to showcase a huge banquet hall.

As everyone steps inside they see 4 long tables with all the students sitting at them. They talk amongst themselves betting on who will go into which house. The first years don’t pay any attention to them as they stare at the ceiling watching the stars glow. The room was lit up by loathing candles all around the room. Furthermore the teachers that sat at the very end of the hall. What was interesting though was the stool and hat that sat at the end of the tables. It looked out of place.

When Professor McGonagall gets to the stool she stops and turns to the first years. “This is the sorting hat, it will read your thoughts and inner being to be able to determine what house you belong in.” She unrolls a piece of parchment and reads the names out loud. “Poppy Silver” She says first.

A girl with short brown hair walks up to the stool and sits down slowly. McGonagall places the hat upon her head and it comes to life scaring all the first years.

“Hmmmm,” The hat says, “Very Creative, RAVENCLAW!” 

McGonagall takes the hat off as everyone in the room bursts into applause and the Ravenclaw table starts to yell in excitement. Poppy hops off the stool and goes to her table to be met with lots of hand shakes.

When the room quiets down the Professor reads another name, “Lizzie Lovett.” 

Lizzie has freckles, long blond curls and bright blue eyes. She skips to the stool and has the hat put on her next.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” says the hat immediately.  
Lizzie runs to her table to hug her new found family. The next person called is William Weasily.

When he has the hat on him it asks “A Weasily, I’m sure you want to be in Gryffindor like your mum and dad?”

“Yes please,” Billy mumbles.

“Well then GRYFFINDOR!” It yells.

This was the loudest you’ve heard the hall be yet. All coming from the Gryffindor table. They yell and holler at the fact that they have a new member. It took a little while longer for the hall to calm down.

“Elizabeth Chloros,” She called next. 

Elizabeth walked up with the confidence of a Gryffindor. She sits down with grace. The hat is barely put on her before it yells Slitheryn. She jumps up and walks over to the Slytherin table. You smile at her when your name is called.

“(y/n) Adams,” she calls.

You walk up to the stool and sit down gently. You were scared. If you were put in anything besides Slitheryn your family would disown you. You take a deep breath in and hold it as the hat makes its decision.

“So you only want to be Slitheryn?” The hat asks you.

“Yes, especially over Gryffiondor!” You say.

“Well I can’t deny that you would be perfect for it,” The hat pauses, “SLYTHERIN IT IS!”

You let out a breath and go over to your table. Elizabeth hugs you but you pull her off. As you sit with your new family Benji’s name is called.

“Benjamin Harris,” the hat says, “I can’t say I know you. Now let's take a look. I see a lot in you, but I see that you want to do amazing things and that you have the will power. YOU ARE A SLITHERYN!”

Everyone claps, however you only clap slowly. Your mouth hangs open in disbelief as Benji walks over. 

When he sits down next to you he says, “Look (y/n/n) now we can be friends!”

**Author's Note:**

> please comment so i know you want more! Thank you for reading!


End file.
